prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kino Noelle
is the primary main character of the short film [[Pretty Cure Stories: The Adventure of Cure Jolly!|''Pretty Cure Stories: The Adventure of Cure Jolly!]]. Noelle is a seemingly average girl, attending the second year of a local middle school in central Tokyo. Around the time of Christmas, Noelle met a fairy named Rudi who asked her to lend him her powers to save the magic of Christmas! Together with her and Rudi's powers, Noelle transformed into the Pretty Cure of holidays. Personality Noelle is a seemingly average girl, attending the second year of a local middle school in central Tokyo. However, Noelle is hardly a normal girl. Since her parents are usually busy with work, she's mostly alone or spends the time with her best friends, or her neighbors. Noelle is a happy-go-lucky girl, who always tries to stay positive. She's also got great strength and will power. Due to being alone most of the time, the 14-year-old has learned to take care for herself. She wouldn't consider herself as lonely as she's always got someone to talk with, usually her childhood friends Koji and Shizuka or the Maeda family, who lives next doors. Yet, Noelle wishes to spend more time with her family one day. Appearance In civilian, Noelle has short, dark red colored hair and green colored eyes. She wears a black beret which has a pink ribbon, as well as a pink bead chain with an additional heart, attaced to it. In school Noelle wears the Yukizoragaoka Middle School's uniform, which consists of a classic sailor-style uniform. The blouse Noelle wears is white, yet has dark green trims and a green ribbon tied around the sailor collar. The skirt she wears reaches down to her knees and is also dark green colored. She wears green socks with one white lining and brown shoes. In private, Noelle wears a black colored sweater with a white heart in the center of it. Over the sweater, she wears a dark red hooded cape with black frills. The cape is tied around her neck with a grey colored cord, which has black-colored frilly balls attached to each end. Noelle wears a dark red checked skirt, which is tied together by white cords at the left side. The skirt also has a black frilly layer. She wears mainly black colored boots, which show some white highlights. In addition, she wears dark red colored stockings with black trims. Relationships *'Kino Sakura:' Sakura is Noelle's mother, who is a famous chef working at a very famous and well visited restaurant in central Tokyo. Due to her carrier and busy life as a "public figure", Sakura hardly gets time to spend with her daughter. However, she sends her letters almost every day to tell Noelle how she's doing and that she's looking forward to spend Christmas with her. *'Kino Alain:' Alain is Noelle's father, who is currently in Europe due to his job. Even though it's never mentioned what exactly Alain works as, it's known that it keeps him away from his family in Japan. Alain originally came from France but has moved to Japan after he met Sakura, Noelle's mother. *'Todo Shizuka:' Shizuka is Noelle's best friend who attends the same school as Noelle and is even in the exact same class as Noelle is. Shizuka is a calm and very shy girl, who enjoys many sports and overall is a very athletic personality. However, due to her shyness, Shizuka has never been able to join any sport clubs. Instead, she trains her favorite sport, which is tennis, in private. Her Christmas wish is to overcome her greatest fear. *'Maeda Koji:' Koji is Noelle's childhood friend, who also lives next door. Noelle usually eats dinner with Koji's family and helps them cleaning the dishes or cleaning the room. Even though they are merely friends of the family, Noelle feels like home whenever she visits the Maeda family. Koji attends a private academy for skilled artists. He really has got a talent for playing the piano. *'Maeda Minori:' Minori is Koji's younger sister, who's about ten years old. She attends a local kindergarten close to her family's apartment. She is outgoing and secretly wishes Noelle would be her older sister. Minori really loves watching magical girl shows. When Cure Jolly appeared for the first time, Minori claimed herself to be Cure Jolly's greatest fan. Etymology - Kino comes from meaning "timber", "trees" or "wood"http://jisho.org/search/%E6%A8%B9%20%23kanji, and with , a possessive particle which actually doesn't exist in Japanese language and was borrwed from the Chinese language. The character is usually used to build 'fancier' names. However, if the 乃 is replaced with の, her name would mean "of trees" as の is a Japanese kana which is used to describe someone or something's possession. - Noelle is an English given name for girls, which was borrowed from the French name "Noëlle", which means "Christmas" in Frenchhttp://www.behindthename.com/name/noe12l. Together with her family name, Noelle's name would mean "Christmas of trees", which might be a reference to the traditional Christmas tree. '''Cure Jolly' - Jolly is an English word, which describes someone or something being full of high spirits.https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/jolly Cure Jolly is Noelle's Pretty Cure alter ego, who is the Pretty Cure of holidays. Jolly holds the power of the Christmas spirit and fights alongside the reindeer fairy Rudi. Cure Jolly uses the Fairy Rod in order to perform attacks. Cure Jolly has dark red colored that is tied into a ponytail, her eyes are green colored. She wears a black and red colored ribbon, with golden trims, tied around her ponytail. The ribbon is tied into a flower-like shape. She wears a crimson red colored dress that has a double layered, puffy skirt with bright trims and an X-laced middle part. Two bells are attached to a dress and are held by a red cord. Over the dress she wears a red colored Christmas cape with white frills and a green ribbon, as well as a golden bell. She wears red boots with white frill, golden buttons, as well as a yellow ribbon and brown heels. Finally, Cure Jolly wears red bands around her wrists. Attacks Transformation Character Songs Quotes Trivia *Noelle is the second Cure to be half French, with the first beign Kasugano Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Gallery Kino Noelle (School Uniform) by FairySina in Dreamselfy.png|Noelle wearing her school uniform References '''' Category:Red Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures